


Mutual Release

by CarnalCoast



Series: CarnalCoast VictuuriWeek [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Day Four, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor spend a relaxing night together after a hard day of practice. [Victuuri Week 2017 Day 4: Free day]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Mutual Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756603) by [Yuusana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana)



> Trans Yuuri all the way. (...Yuuri is trans in all of my fics just saying.)
> 
> (The "light dom/sub" tag is only there because there is one use of the "s-slur" in here!)

Sinking neck-deep into the steaming water, Yuuri sighed delightedly. It was heaven to his aching muscles, which he stretched until his toes managed to hit the opposite end of the tub. Practicing had been rather brutal today, so at Viktor’s eager suggestion of a relaxing bath, he could only nod thankfully.

The water finally being filled to the top, he reached over to turn off the faucet and immediately the room was plunged into quiet, the only sounds being the echoes of the water splashing against his skin. Already feeling calmer, he leant back and closed his eyes.

When the bathroom door opened he was forced to open his eyes, but smiled as his lover approached the bath with an appreciative gaze. Eager to tease—as Viktor couldn’t just jump in the bath, still clothed—he stretched out his body again, letting his fiancé drink up every inch with his eyes. Viktor sighed, and Yuuri giggled.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“I know. Get in here.”

Chuckling, Viktor rid himself of his clothing as quick as possible, tossing it in a corner and gracefully lowering himself into the tub behind Yuuri, who moved forward to make room. Bathing together was one of their favorite pastimes, and perhaps Yuuri’s most favorite. Washing each other brought them a type of intimacy that could not be replicated through any other activity.

Feeling Viktor’s arms link around his bare waist, Yuuri smiled, comforted, and allowed himself to lean back against his lover. Viktor kissed the side of his face that he could reach, causing Yuuri to turn his head and initiate a proper kiss, welcoming. His fiancé cradled him all the while, looking reverently to him once it was done.

As he washed him, Yuuri was in heaven. The feeling of Viktor rubbing soap into his skin—arms, back, chest, legs—was bliss. When his lover started on his thighs, he brushed his fingers deliberately across Yuuri’s genitals, making the younger man giggle and lightly hit him. Though the entire experience was enjoyable, his favorite part was the hair. Viktor practically gave him a massage, fingers rubbing in undulating motions towards his brow, then back, scrubbing it in and combing through his hair when it was rinsed. He almost could fall asleep with how peaceful it was.

When it was done, they repeated the process, though with switched roles. At the end, Viktor, now leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, craned his head to kiss his jaw and whispered thanks and love against his skin. Yuuri hummed lightly in response, the hum turning into a small moan as Viktor shifted his hips against his groin. The Russian’s idle fingers trailed, down Yuuri’s stomach and to the junction where thigh met hip, and Yuuri sighed.

“…Wanna get out?”

Absently rubbing circles into Yuuri’s inner thigh, Viktor answered, “Yep.”

They dried each other off and didn’t bother to put on clothes, Viktor holding Yuuri from behind as they collectively made their way to bed. Yuuri laughed slightly as his fiancé grabbed his ass and a whisper filled his ear. “Sorry, can’t get enough.”

“I know.”

Once they fell onto the mattress, they kissed languidly, not caring where things would go. All they knew was that it had been a tiring day, and they deserved to be with each other. Eventually, Viktor dived down from Yuuri’s swollen red lips and kissed along his neck sloppily, earning an appreciative hum. They both knew this was one of Yuuri’s favorite places to have attention on—it sent shivers throughout his entire body. Smiling against his skin, Viktor worked on making additions to the marks already plastered under his jaw.

With every suction of Viktor’s lips on his throat, Yuuri moaned softly, feeling the tingling between his legs intensify. It seemed that by doing just anything, Viktor could get him riled up. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

“V-Viktor… Any more and I’ll be dripping onto the sheets,” he whispered, and Viktor laughed silently into his skin before relinquishing him.

“I understand,” he answered, smiling and looking into Yuuri’s eyes lovingly. “Want me to take care of you?”

Yuuri knew his face was red, but in truth he wasn’t too embarrassed—he was past that, now. “I’d like for you to make love to me.”

“Okay, _zvezda moya_.” Kissing Yuuri once more, he dipped a hand down to stroke at his lover’s folds, eliciting a gasp into his mouth. He was wet and needy. Viktor circled the nub above his opening teasingly, and parted momentarily to whisper, “You’re such a slut for it, love.”

“Mm, don’t act like you’re any better…” Yuuri shakily retorted, spreading his legs to make room for the two fingers begging to inch their way into him. He moaned when they curled up, and Viktor hummed in response against his cheek.

“Oh, I’m not. Just love you like this,” Viktor murmured, then gasping when Yuuri retaliated with a hand to his erection, stroking languidly on the underside.

“You’re one to talk. So hard already, _Vitya,_ ” Yuuri sighed the words out, moving his hips slightly with every pump of his fiancé’s fingers.

Chuckling breathlessly, Viktor trailed his other hand up Yuuri’s stomach, over his scars and brushing his nipples, trying to one-up him. “I’m not ashamed of it. It’s what you do to me.”

Hearing it sent blood flowing to Yuuri’s cheeks—and groin—and he whined, unable to take it. “Just get in me, please.”

“Yeah, _zolotse_ ,” Viktor answered hoarsely, parting quickly to lube his cock before returning to brush against his lover’s wanting hole. “This position okay?”

“Mm, hurry…” Almost panting, Yuuri bit his lip. He was pulsing. Viktor caught his lips as he pushed in, Yuuri instinctively locking his legs around him. Their moans were only half-muffled, mouths unintentionally opened. “F-Fuck me, please…”

Humming affirmatively, Viktor quickly picked up a rhythm, thrusting into Yuuri’s tight heat that seemed _so_ right, welcoming and embracing around him. As soon as their relationship began, all thoughts of past lovers have been driven from his mind, leaving only _Yuuri_. Slow, fast, or in between, Yuuri always met him happily, taking all he had to give and giving all Viktor could take. He must’ve been grinding against a particularly pleasurable spot, for Yuuri gaped and gripped tighter to Viktor’s arms.

“That feel good, babe?”

Yuuri could only moan, stunted and choppy, eyes closed in bliss. Feeling his own pleasure building up within him, Viktor darted a hand down to rub at Yuuri’s small cock again, eliciting louder moans. They could draw it out another day; tonight, mutual release was the priority. “Let me hear you, _lyubov moya_.”

“V-V-Vik-tor…” Yuuri sighed out, mouth gaping as his lover hastened his thrusts. “S-So good… I’m close—“

“Me too, _solnychka_. Come for me…”

When Yuuri came, Viktor knew to continue, thrusting and rubbing him even as he _clenched_ around him so delightfully. Yuuri whined and wiggled, breath coming out in short pants combined with groans, losing himself in it, face twisted and red with trembling lips. _This is when he’s most beautiful. So beautiful, Yuuri._

Slowly he came down, breaths lengthening, and when he finally opened his eyes, contented, Viktor let himself go. His breath hitched as he shot into his fiancé, who sighed at the feeling and held him close, foreheads together. The aftershocks lasted quite a bit, and they embraced throughout, Viktor eventually resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, lips pressed against his neck yet again.

After minutes of soothing silence, hips undulating to relish in the sensation every so often, Yuuri spoke, voice raw into the quiet, “You’re the only one who can make me feel this way.”

“…I’m honored, love,” Viktor answered in a whisper. “The same goes with you. So beautiful, Yuuri.”

“Don’t you dare.” Yuuri tapped his shoulder in reprimand. Viktor knew how embarrassing Yuuri found his speeches—those about how stunning Yuuri looked during sex—to be. Still, he couldn’t help it. His fiancé was a work of art. He chuckled silently.

“…Wish you could fall asleep in me.”

Why that almost made Viktor get hard again, he didn’t quite know. Well, it was Yuuri. “I would, _zvyozdochka_ , but you would be unhappy about it in the morning.”

“Tell future me to shut up, then.” Already Viktor could hear the sleepiness in Yuuri’s voice increasing, so he resigned himself to his fate. A hot bath combined with sex was enough to knock them both out.

“…Alright,” he answered, knowing that they would likely wake up within a few hours to clean up and fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! <3 (find me on tumblr @yasuhomo !)


End file.
